l'art de rêves
by Starfire
Summary: A funny story about the love of art and how it brings dreams to real. Relationship: Cassie/Tommy
1. Art

**Disclaimer:** Power Ranger does not belong to me, it use to belong to Saban, and now I guess it belongs to Disney. I am not sure since they keep on changing people, so if I am wrong don't sue me. 

**Author's note:** l'art de rêves means The Art of Dreams, if I am wrong then I am, I don't speak French and I got this off a translator, you realize how accurate those puppies are. *Sarcasm* 4/25/03 I finished writing this at 3 am in the morning pleasure forgive the grammar mistake, but I am too tired and now must sleep. Z.Z 

**Relationship:** This is a Tommy and Cassie fic, you have been forewarned if you don't like it, then don't read it. 

**l'art de rêves**

By Starfire 

Music pounded on the AstroMegaship, it continuously, flow through the hallways, the occupants of the ship, woke up to the gentle luring of the song, each of them departed from their quarters toward, the source of the music. 

Red, Yellow, Blue, and Black Ranger's stood outside, looking at each other, in greetings, while looking at the door leading to the youngest Ranger. Pressing their fingers they gently, open the door as to not alert the younger of their presences. 

Looking inward they all felt astonished, to see canvas's of all shape, and sizes, littering the room. The Pink Ranger stood in all of the chaos with a palette, in one hand, and a large paintbrush in the other. Furiously movement of her eyes suggested that, she was in a deep trance, only the paint on the canvas of her selected choice was at the end of attention. Music continuously pounded in the background, beads of sweat pour off the golden skin of her face, black ebony hair was held back by a bandanna, her hips were encased by cargo pants while folded back over at the legs, brushes poking out here and there from the many pockets of the cargo pants. The walls were dickered with canvas's some covered up, some were drying under radiated heat, that was position, to help dry the paint. 

"Cassie?" TJ manages to get out, when he entered, still not grabbing the girl's attention, while the other's were looking at her walls, in curiosity. 

Over, her bed, was a painting that was different, it portray a man, he was wearing a shirt one side was white; the other side was a darker green. In the white portion he was smiling, and his hair was let loose, while in the other side, his smile was more sinister; his hair was caught in a ponytail. 

The blue ranger recognized the man immediately, however, he didn't understand the perspective that Cassie was portraying of the old Red Turbo Ranger. After all, in his understanding the man, was a good man, however why would Cassie make him look in that fashion both good and evil? It was quite mind boggling, yet he noticed Ashley giving him a look saying she recognize the man inside the painting. "Cassie?" She called out to her friend, while walking to the pink ranger, finally tapping her on her shoulder. 

"Huh what?" Cassie turned around looking at the other's with wide eyes, "What you guys doing here?" Immediately smiling, though it was somewhat forced, nervously, she saw that Andros was there, with Carlos, and TJ. 

"What did you do buy out the art-store?" Carlos quipped, his eyes, wander over to another painting of Cassie's Golden Retriever named Jetson sitting down, with a young blonde hair man that he saw Cassie with named Jethro, when Jetson was declared missing. Positioned in front of the two was a Frisbee in the shade of blue, in a way, he always wonder, what ever did happen to that odd boy. 

The pink ranger shook her head, nervously she pushed a strand of her that escape into it's confine area, "Not really, however, I did use the processor to make a couple of things, if that is ok with you Andros?" 

"No that is fine with me," Andros his face softens, when he noticed the nervous gesture, "You are quite talented." He pointed to a painting, of the AstroMegaship, "It is very realistic like." 

"Ah, I am self taught, actually, it isn't anything that is good though." Cassie said, while looking at the canvas he was pointing at, "Actually, that's yours." 

The red ranger looks quite shocked. "What?" 

Cassie looked down, while tilting her head to the side in embarrassment, "I mean…" Toeing her tennis shoe on the white clothed floor, "it doesn't feel like it belongs to me, even though I painted it." Her eyes immediately snapped up, in determination, "I know since it isn't mine it belongs to someone, there is a reason why it is painted, and I suppose now I know what it is…it belongs to you." Hopping over some supplies, she pressed her fingers gently on it, checking to see if it is dry, noticing that it is, she pulled it off the wall gently. "So, if you would please, take your painting, I'll be happy, to be able to put another canvas up to dry, since I am running out of room that I can sleep in." 

Taking the canvas, he smiles, "Thanks, for the gift," while noting that it was quite true, about the no space to sleep in. "Why don't you take another room, instead as your recreation room?" 

Ashley called out in faint amusement, "Yeah that is a good idea, after all, we don't want you to end up having a injury from sleeping on these things." 

"That would be nice," The pink ranger managed, glancing around, and then at herself, "I guess I am quite the mess aren't I?" 

"Your just painted in multiply colors, Cass, if I didn't know you better, I swore your trying to be a whole new different shade from pink." Carlos crackled. 

"Carlos!" Everyone in the room groaned, at his bad joke, knowing the black ranger would never learn. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Later in the day, everyone, was busy, TJ was at the fields, practicing baseball, while Andros, was scanning the area, for Zordon, Ashley was at cheerleading practice, and Carlos being the way he was, was visiting some relatives. Only one left was Cassie, she managed to move most of her canvas's, paint supplies, and the easel into the room across from her, the floor was littered with white sheets, as to not damage the floor. The walls were set up with drying machines on one side, and finished paintings on another. Some were leaned on the walls, other's just hung on the wall. Cassie wasn't in the room, however, she was down in the park, with Jetson, her dog was happily, sitting next to his mistress. The pink ranger manages to haul a portable easel set up, painting so that she can paint the scenery, relaxing background music played from a portable music player. 

"You do realize that your late right?" A familiar voice came next to her ear, making her jump. 

Spinning around, she smiles, "Well Tiger, it is kind of hard setting things up here after all." Teasing Tommy Oliver, in amusement, "Besides you were some help, you were suppose to help me unload it." It had been one year, since she had rescue the former ranger, they had once again gotten to know each other, during the transfer power. She noticed the former Red Turbo Ranger off to the side alone looking depressed. After discussing things with him, she discovered that he didn't want to give up the powers. However, after a few reassurances, they had made an easy pact in friendship, with her helping him through the loss of his powers, and him helping her in her new role as a power ranger. 

The former ranger, chuckle, "Well you didn't tell me where you were located at, and besides, I sort of got lost looking for you." Tommy said sheepishly. 

"Only you would get lost," Cassie, snorted decoratively, at the thought, "And you lived here for how long again?" 

Holding his hands up, "Whoa, remember I was circuit racing for a while, far away from here." Tommy said, while glancing over her shoulder to see the canvas, "your getting better Chan, I remember, when we started to hang around, you use to draw doodles instead." 

"Very funny Tommy!" Cassie mutters, setting her paintbrush, aside, she kneeled on the floor petting Jetson fondly. 

"Ah he grew a lot," Tommy smiles, "I remember when he was this wee small." Gesturing with his hands, "And now he is a big boy, isn't that right Jetson?" He rubbed the dog, gently, with a chuckle, when the golden retriever barked in response. 

"Yeah, he was the best birthday present I ever received." Cassie raises an eyebrow, while an impish grin spread on her face; "You are so cute, when you start to talk in doggish! Aren't you such a cute boy…" She started to make cooing noises, while ruffling up the former ranger's hair. 

"Hey!" Tommy pretended to look offended, at the mockery that the pink space ranger was giving him. "I am not a dog." 

"Well, if you stop kissing up to the dog you gave me, then you could start telling me how things are going on." The Asian girl, picked up her paintbrush, "it's been a while, since you've been back, after all, and the phone calls aren't necessary long these days." 

Shaking his head, the older of the two pull over a basket, which Cassie didn't notice that he had placed out of her view; pulling out a picnic blanket, he spread it. "Well I am going to open my Dojo soon, once things are finalized, you know the paperwork." Sitting down, he started to bring out, some containers; one had dog food in it. "I also, am going to take a hiatus from circuit racing, for a couple of months." Gleefully, he opens the container, and Jetson bounded over, to start chomping on what his mistress friend had brought him. 

Cassie shakes her head, "I swear you are spoiling my dog with all that stuff you bring him." Her fingers, steadily, drew outlines of what she was seeing next to her onto the canvas, efficiently. She then started to shade in the colors of each individual item, like the blanket that was checkered with red and white. 

"Now, now it's been a while since I've seen him remember." Tommy chuckled, his hands reached into the basket to pull out a few other containers, some with spaghetti, other with sushi, and other items. 

"You didn't make that did you?" A suspicious look popped up on the younger of the two's face, while her fingers, color in the golden retriever on Canvas in the golden highlights, of orange, and yellow. Shadowing over behind his body a dark patch of shade, a composition then of the former ranger appeared, she traced the outline, and added a few pigment to his skin to display the day and time. 

The former ranger gave his cohort, a offended look, "Of course, you know only thing I am good at making are things coming out of a can, though, ever since racing in Japan, I sort of got good at making it, since it was either make your own lunch or end up starving." At the disbelief look he earned from his friend, he end up laughing, "Ok you caught me, the spaghetti I made, the rest was made by a friend of mine, that owns a little Japanese restaurant in Angel Grove." 

Satisfied at nailing the older ranger, at his fib, she managed to shade in other colors he wore, and the free look he carried off, in his blue jeans, and white T-shirt. Sighing at bit in frustration, she looked at the older man now playing with her dog, wrestling, if she wasn't mistaken, a few strands of his hair came out of the pony tail, lips curving, she quickly, painted in Tommy with his hair loose out of his ponytail. Finally, she placed down her brush, when she finished signing her name on the bottom. By the time, Tommy, was staring at her, "What?" 

"Nothing, it's just I am wondering, if your going to finally sit down, and eat with us? Well okay me since Jetson already ate all his food." Tommy smiled, while petting Jetson, whom was now yawning, taking his noon nap. 

"Yes, I am done now Oliver." Cassie smirks, while standing up still in her cargo pants, then sliding onto the blanket, "Also I'll eat your food, I hope it is good, after all I am famished." 

"No appreciation I'm telling you." Tommy complained in good nature, which earned him a slap on the shoulder. He slid over some of the Sushi with a pair of chopsticks to the girl, while eyeing her, "You've lost a lot of weight, and don't those people up in that space ship of yours been feeding you at all?" When he watched her pick at some of the sushi, he noted, that the tinge of pallor, more accented then anything else, when someone wasn't sleeping well too. 

Cassie open her mouth to protest, but finally realizing that he wasn't buying it, her shoulder slumps dejectedly. "They feed us well through the machine, though some of the food don't taste like real food sometimes. Besides, I just don't feel like eating these days, I'm not sure why though," She manages to take a bit of salmon, from the container, "well ok, maybe I do, it's just." 

After a few moments, arms enveloped her from behind drawing her into a broad chest, looking up startled, she felt comforted, when dark chocolate eyes stare into her own. "Hey there, you can tell me anything, you were there for me, and I am here for you." His lips twitches, "Do you remember, when you told me I would do fine, without the powers, guess what you were right, even though at first I didn't believe it." Gently, he rubbed her back. 

Cassie closed her eyes, leaning her head fall on his chest, in a deep sigh, "The other's found out that I could paint, not to mention, that I feel lonely up there." Her hands tighten slightly onto the soft fabric of his shirt, the scent of pine spread over her. "I'm just so tired Tommy, even though, they are my friends, they don't know me." 

"Ah, so they don't know the bright Miss Chan, that can be stubborn, and yet beautiful inside and outside. The one that can prank just as good as the next person, sing well, and even paint like Di Vinci, are you sure they don't see or are you just afraid to show them?" Tommy whispered, his hands, stroking her head, while Jetson whined somatically. 

"A part of me, they know, you know more about me then they do, and we barely even see each other," Cassie pulled away, yet a part of her wanted to dive deeper into those arms, more then anything else. "Sorry, I know that I must be dragging you down." 

"Don't say that Cassie, whatever you want to talk about I'm here." Tommy shakes his head, while placing some of the containers in stacks, "but for now, I think I should talk, and you should eat." His eyes narrowed, "I'm not letting you leave here until you finish the majority in what are in these containers. Just because you're not hungry due to your anxiety doesn't mean I am going to watch you waste away." Stubbornly, he placed some spaghetti on a paper plate, and places it in front of her face. 

Picking up the fork, the pink ranger manages to swirl the spaghetti into place, and put it into her mouth. "Slave driver," She mutters underneath her breath. 

Earning a chuckle from Tommy, "Well lets see, like I said I am opening my new dojo, it is going to be located near Adele's. I thought that it would be better, that way, since that place use to be the old Youth Center." Taking out two bottles of water, he set one next to the younger girl, and the other he snap open pouring a bit of water into a bowl, for Jetson to drink out of. "I thought, it would be the best place to get students, also it is putting back into the community. The part of the money I earned from the circuit would be funded into this excursion." 

"It must cost a bit then." Cassie manages between bites, still glaring at him, when he placed more food onto the plate. 

The former ranger smirks, "Well not really, like I said a part of my circuit racing money, it doesn't mean it is a large chunk. The dojo will start out small, almost the size of the Youth Center, then if we get funds in, the dojo will expand." He shakes his head, "I've already talked to my other business associate that are going to invest in the dojo, and they also are going to help out in the hours." He took a swipe of the drink, while taking a bit of a cracker. 

"Who are these associates of yours?" Cassie now curious, "Are they someone I know?" 

"Oh, just a couple of old ranger's actually one of the original five, Jason, the first leader of the Power Ranger of Earth to be exact." The older of the two, glances side ways, to see surprise register, "he was a financial consultant, and part of the Geneva Convention, he pretty much was thinking of taking a Hiatus from there, also I think he is going to convince one of the members to help fund it." 

"Whoa, that isn't something little, it sounds like something bit instead." The pink ranger exclaimed, "Though, where are you going to stay exactly, since your going to be in this area?" 

Lips curving slightly, "Well I sort of bought a house, since I didn't want to go back to live with my relatives." Tommy's eyes crinkled in amusement. 

"WHAT?" Cassie dropped her bottle water, earning an irked glance from Jetson, whom was not happy that his nap was interrupted. 

Tommy laughs, "That is one of the reason's why, I came here too, I wanted to show you what my house looks like." 

"You barely could take care of your apartment, and now you bought a house." The pink ranger looks at him skeptically, "You did clean it right?" 

"Hey! I do clean, besides it wasn't really that bad in my apartment, you just caught me off that is all." Earning another, yea right look, from the younger of the two, "Well you'll see, ah, I feel better, you eaten quite a bit, but you still got long way to go." Tommy commented, while packing up some of the boxes into the basket. 

Cassie groans, "If I didn't know you better, I swore you were trying to stuff me like a forced fed duck." Shaking her head in agony of the thought, "Then I'll be wider in width thanks to you." 

"Well, I am not trying to make into a French delicacy," Tommy said seriously, "I just want to be able to look at you, and say yup that's my Cassie, the one that use to frolic around, and stealing my underwear." 

"I didn't steal your underwear, I just purposely misplaced it on a flag pole." Cassie said innocently, "After all, I never would have pegged you as a black satin boxer wearer." 

Blushing furiously, Tommy tackled Cassie tickling her merciless, "Now your in for it!" 

His fingers rankled back and forth, causing laughter, until a healthy red glow was spread across the Asian girls face. 

A sudden beeping of Cassie's communicator made them stop, in their fun, looking rather disappointed, Tommy rolled to his side to pet Jetson, while looking at the Pink Ranger, in appraisal, the messed up sections of her hair made her delightfully rumpled, while adorably cute. It was rather maddening to the former ranger that anything could look so perfect, at that moment compared to Cassie. Slapping her wrist quickly to answer the caller, "Yea this is Cassie, what's up." Her voice slightly breathless from the exertion of the tickle fest, cringing, she hopes to God that her friend wouldn't notice that. 

"Cassie, this is Ashley, me and TJ just got back from practice, and wanted to know if you want to go out and eat." 

The yellow rangers voice came over the communicator, glancing quickly at Tommy, she hastily answered, "Well Ashley, I sort of ate already, also I am still painting, I want to get it finished, before the view changes, how about another time?" 

Silence came over, for a little bit, then the reciprocator answered, "Yeah, that is alright then Cassie, so we'll see you tonight right?" By this time, Jetson barked, in response, when Tommy tugged on his tail, in his wrestling match with the dog, a soft laugh came from the former ranger, when the golden retriever licked his face. 

"That's fine." Cassie said hurriedly, before the other's would question about the sounds that were being made. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

On the other line Ashley and TJ were looking at each other puzzled, "Did you hear a male voice?" TJ asked now curious then ever, thinking that it wasn't just painting that Cassie was doing. 

"Yeah, do you think we should check on her in case?" Ashley said slyly, earning a smirk from her teammate, they both slid to the control panel, pressing buttons, they manage to find Cassie, the screen expand to show that Cassie, was on the floor. 

"Hey! That wasn't funny, they are probably wondering who the hell I am with." Cassie's voice filtered through the sound system. 

The male voice came through, "Well, why are you so worried? It's not like we are doing anything wicked." The screen expanded more to reveal, a white T-shirt man, with long hair, both teens on the AstroMegaship felt their jaws drop. "Tommy?" They shouted together, then look at each other. 

"I can't believe she is with Tommy Oliver of all things. I didn't think she kept in contact with any of the former rangers." Ashley said in a thoughtful way. 

TJ just shook his head, "I didn't even realize they were such good friends," noticing that Cassie was playful and familiar with the older man. 

Tilting her head, Ashley turned off the screen, pressing another button, "Well we just ask her later, though for now, we should let her have her fun. After all, if the man could make her laugh like that, when she's been sort of bummed out about the Phantom Ranger, then I am all for it." 

The blue ranger agreed readily, "Cassie, hasn't been herself lately, she's been hole up in her room painting most of the time, I guess it is a good thing she is getting out." 

"Yeah, she's lost a lot of weight, I guess I am not the only one that noticed this." Ashley sighs softly, "Well, I'll get the details later from her, but for now, lets go out and eat, I am starving. Besides, I think we should go grab out fearless leader and take him down to grab a bite. I swear that man is like a hermit, if we don't get him out, he gets even more cranky." 

"Well as long as we get to eat something I'm all for it." TJ smirks, "Come on then." They both left the bridge in search for the ever-elusive red ranger. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"You do realize that you're a major pain right?" Cassie said indignantly, while squeezing water out of her hair, from when Tommy, had poured his bottle water onto her in retaliation for trying to get wet paint on him. 

Tommy grin wickedly, "Well at least I am your pain." Which earned a resounding slap on the shoulder from his companion; Jetson was running around from all the excitement. 

Cassie shook her head, "Your impossible," standing up, she swung toward her canvas checking to see if it was dry, she slide it into it's protective casing, so that she could carry it safely with out damaging it. Putting away the rest of her tools, she glances over her shoulder, "Well you did say you wanted me to see your house right?" 

"You're a gem, really you are Cass." Standing up, Tommy quickly piles the items into the basket, and then went over to help Cassie haul her items into her car. "Besides, I didn't think you were that desperate to see my house." 

"I am more desperate to see what sort of mess you made the place instead." The younger of the two smirks, while shifting hold onto the other items. 

Jetson raced ahead of them toward the pink jeep, finally managing to store away the gear, Tommy petted Jetson on the head. "Follow behind my car, I want to make sure that your car won't get stolen easily." 

Snorting delicately, Cassie gives Tommy a contemplated glare, "Don't drive like how you race, or else I might end up losing you, if you don't see me in your mirror, you know my cell number." 

"I don't drive on local roads like I do in racing." The former ranger exclaimed slightly offended, "I follow the traffic rules just like any civilian." 

"You're a lousy liar Oliver, so get a move on it." Shoving him gently, toward his car, she open the door loading her dog into the passenger seat, she then settle herself into place, while turning on her car ignition. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Hey TJ, where's Cassie?" Carlos walked in from the jump tubes; his hair was a bit ruffled from his visits with his little cousins. 

TJ just gave a knowing look at the Black Astro Ranger, "Oh she is just out with some friends, don't worry she is in good hands, so how did it go with the little kids?" 

Carlos just shivered, "Those little amigos are like devils, first they stole Kitty's lunch pail, then they manage to trip me, and tie me up to a tree." 

"Eh that bad?" The Blue Astro Ranger try to keep his face straight, while muttering inside his head to not image Carlos in such a predicament a ridicules one at that. 

"Si…" The younger man sighed, "I am just glad I gotten back in one piece instead of five dozen pieces. I know I am going to keep on having nightmares about them with teeth sharp and pointy." 

"You could always go take some sleeping pills to make sure you don't dream those things you know." TJ winked and walked away, "I'll go call Cassie to check up on her. Have no fear! Blue Ranger is here!" He saluted his teammate and skipped away happily. 

"He must have sugar." Carlos strolled to his room to take a long hot shower; he hoped could get through the day in peace and quiet. 

Meanwhile Andros was laying in his bed staring at the ceiling, his eyes trail to the new canvas hanging on his wall, in a way he felt he could feel the picture move almost life like. He was positively thrilled with it, and yet he wondered about those other pictures that the pink ranger created. A knock was heard on his door, sliding into a sitting position. "Come in." 

The door opened to show the yellow ranger, "Hey Andros, are you okay?" Glancing around curious as to what was inside the other's room, until she landed on the canvas. 

"Uh yeah I am a thanks for asking." Andros stood up, "Is something wrong?" Wondering what could prompt the Yellow Astro Ranger to come at this time. 

"No, it's nothing, I was just checking on you." Turning a bit to face him, "It's beautiful isn't it?" She nodded to the picture on his wall. 

The Red Astro Ranger smiled, "Yes, it is I did not realize that people can make these types of pictures…" 

"It's called art Andros." Ashley giggled, "Besides right now I am dying to find out what else she painted." Tilting her head a bit back with a impish curve of her lips. "Why don't we sneak a few peeks on what she has finished." 

The leader of the rangers refused, "I don't want to intrude on her privacy." 

"Don't worry, Cassie won't mind." Laughing playfully the Yellow Astro Ranger tugged the reluctant Hermit behind her down the hallway to Cassie's recreation room. It was even marked with the words Recreation painted in bold pink letters. 

"I don't like the feel of this Ashley." The Red Astro Ranger protested, feeling like a intruder in the sanctuary of another's home. 

"Oh come off it and live a little Andros." Ashley cooed, flipping the lights on, she started to move toward the right wall to look at the hanging drying paintings. "Oh wow." She whispered stunned at what she peered at. "Andros get over here and take a look at this." 

Hissing slightly through his teeth, Andros resigned himself walking over he cracked his neck a bit and look up at the hanging canvas. His eyes widen slightly, it was a beautiful painting of landscape of the ocean, and a neat little white washed lighthouse that shone brightly in the misted fog. Charming and quaint it was romantic in the effect of color and texture mixed with splashes of stunning color, he felt transported by just looking at it. In a way, he felt like he was in a dream, that he really was walking the trudge little rocky road up to the lighthouse, where water sprayed here and there cleansing everything around it. It was mystifying and yet, it called to the deep essence of those that look at it with respect and admiration. "It's wonderful." He whispered awed glancing closer he noticed the words 'embrasure du ciel' painted in bronze color on the small plaque on the door. "DECA translate into English the words 'embrasure du ciel', what does it mean?" 

DECA's monotone voice called out, "the translation of the words 'embrasure du ciel' means 'Heaven's Doorway' it is in the French language, though there might be error in translations. Since the word Ciel means sky, and there might be a misrepresentation of it meaning embrasure of the sky" 

"I didn't know Cassie knew French." Ashley felt faintly surprised, "Last I knew she was taking Japanese instead of any other language in class." 

"Well with DECA even the computer itself can't figure out what it means too." Andros mused, "However the name Heaven's Doorway seems to fit it, I wonder where she seen this, and if it is real." Glancing to his left he notice a larger painting that was cover up with a cloth, "I think we should leave the ones covered up alone Ashley." 

"Spoil sport!" Ashley stuck her tongue out at him, "I don't see why your so squeamish about peeking." 

"Same reason why the boys don't walk in on you or Cassie when you guys are either asleep or in the bathroom." The Red Ranger retorted calmly, "Now leave those alone, we'll just look at what is not covered." 

"Fine fine." Ashley pouted, "Your no fun at all." 

"Sticks and stones…" Andros walked past her to the next panel of canvas's. "And don't forget whose ship you sleep on too!" 

"Aye aye sir!" Ashley mockingly saluted, then glanced at a painting of all of the rangers gathered together around a bench eating lunch together and having tea. 

It was quite amusing Carlos had on a firefighters hat with mouse ears, and he was sitting in the middle of the table with a large piece of cheese ridiculously sized in his hands. TJ had on a pair of baseball gloves, and a hard helmet with some long white rabbits ears, he was serving tea, from what they could tell, and around his neck he wore a large clock hanging on a chain. Ashley was depicted to be wearing a funny looking dress that look to be from the Queen of Hearts, in her hands she held a fan, while the other she was sipping some tea from a tea cup. While Andros was split into two people each were wearing penguin outfits with different hats on. One in the color of red, the other in white, and bows on their necks, and to the right side of the painting was a canvas with half finished painting of the people on the bench. A black hair girl stood there in a blue dress with white apron that was an exact replica of Alice in wonderland, a few roses surrounded around where her feet lay. Only thing you can see is her hair, but you knew that it was the painter herself drawn carefully in diligently working on painting the moving characters in the picnic. 

Quite delighted by the painting Ashley laughed hard, "Oh this is rich she drew Alice in Wonderland theme with is in it." She explained to the befuddled Red Ranger, "You see Carlos is the mouse in the tea cup, you are Tweedledee and Tweedledum, and I am the Queen of hearts, while TJ is the White Rabbit. Oh this is brilliant and Cassie is Alice, the little girl that fell into the world called Wonderland." Laughing softly, "You have to read the book to understand it." 

A cough was heard behind them, "Are you two finished?" 

Spinning around the two was exposed to amused ebony eyes of the Blue Astro Ranger. "Damn it TJ you almost shared the living day light out of me." Ashley breathed in a sight of relief. 

"What are you doing here?" Andros pointed out curious as to the appearance of the Blue Ranger. 

"Oh I was wondering where you two went, also to tell you that Cassie isn't going to be back until later, it seems our favorite Artist is spending the night at a friends house." TJ grin cockily, "She told us not to wait up for her." 

"What friend?" Andros was curious, even though a part of him was yelling at him to give privacy toward the pink ranger. 

TJ grin cheekily, "Oh just a old friend, she wanted to check out the new house her friend bought, and her friend invited her to stay over a bit." Not mentioning the gender of Cassie so called friend. 

"Well I hope she has fun." Ashley grins, walking out of the room she looks at TJ mouthing, "I'll get the details later." Making her coconspirator grin wickedly in agreement at the prospect of finding out what happen in their friends stay. 

"Why do I have a feeling I am missing something here?" Andros mutters slightly in frustration at being the last one to know what is going on. 

TJ laughs softly petting his leader on the shoulder. "Don't worry about, and did I hear something about Alice in Wonderland?" 

"Uh yes Cassie drew us as personification of Alice in Wonderland, though I don't quite understand it." Andros glances back at the painting, "though I don't understand who are these Tweedledee and Tweedledum characters and why she made me into them." 

Finding that really interesting, TJ slug his arm around Andros and lead him away, "Well why don't we first have you read a bit of Alice in wonderland, perhaps the whole book, since it isn't that long, and I've seen you go through books like fish take to water." Winking, "Then we can find out why she drew you in such a way…" 

"Thanks, though why do I feel I am going to regret finding out who these people are." The KO-35er replied with exasperation. 

"Well you might since the guy that wrote this was high on drugs at the time he wrote this story." This drew raise eyebrows at such a notion of a drugged up writer. "Surprisingly it become a classic, I suppose there are some benefits being drugged up while writing something that make you famous." 

"I don't really see, how it is possible for him to write at all." 

"Honestly even I am surprised, but knowing some authors they tend to write in the middle of night when they are rather insane and incoherent." TJ admits, "I know that some went insane too." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, honestly would I lie to you?" Knowing well enough he probably would lie a bit just to have some fun as a prank. 

They continued their discussion all the way into the night, tripping over here and there, when TJ brought out his copy of the classic Alice in Wonderland. 

To be Continued… 


	2. Perception

**Chapter 2: Perception **

_By Starfire_**  
**

The drive to Tommy Oliver's house was a disaster for one thing the arrogant little prick did drive like a racer even though he professed that he would drive like a regular civilian. By the time she finally caught up at his house she was surprise to see that he had a little snitch of land near the beach. Quite a nice little area in fact one that would probably be absolutely costly a small little voice in Cassie questioned on how much Tommy was paying for such an eccentric home.

Clipping on the leash onto Jetson's cobalt collar Cassie shut the door and lead him to the front door ringing it in exasperation. She sincerely hope this was the right home. The door suddenly jerked open and a familiar face appeared in front of the petites Asians view. "Um…I am so sorry I think I might have the wrong…"

"Cassie Chan?" The blonde hair sea blue eyes lady spoke with an accent.

"Um…yes?" Uncertainty splashed with a dash of insecurity went through Cassie. "Do I know you?"

"Yes—I am Katherine Hillard." The blonde mentioned with glee her voice then slid to a whisper, "I know it's been a while since we exchanged powers and you probably don't remember clearly since we only met once."

Recognition flashed instantaneously, "Ah! Hi." Cassie smiles indeed it had been a while since she had met the former pink ranger. However, last she had heard about Katherine was that she left for England to attend ballet school. Also that she and Tommy had once dated as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Jetson barked hating the fact he was being ignored.

"Oh hello there…" Katherine grinned and lean down to pet the golden retriever, "Tommy is in the shower so you can just go in…"

The discomfort came back in full blast it made Cassie wonder why Katherine was here in the first place. Almost reading her mind the former pink ranger shut the door once Cassie went in, "I am here to visit Tommy and well you do know about the dojo right?"

Cassie nods her head.

"Well I am investing some money into it so I will be a small percentage business partner." A dimple flashed, "Jason Scott one of Tommy's old friend and well Trini the original rangers are going to be the major investor for the dojo. So we are all meeting up in Tommy's new house. I just arrived since yesterday."

Dark eyes slid around the room noticing the large living room with a black leather cough. A bar off to the left hand side with a fireplace and the view of the ocean through the large sliding doors with a patio of emerald green glass it was a nice piece of property and Cassie whom normally would enjoy it was in turmoil. "I see." Was the only response Cassie could give at the moment, sitting down dumbly she felt Jetson lick her hand sensing his owner's unsettled emotions.

A bang and the door to the right hand side the door open and in walked Tommy in a pair of sweat pants and a towel looped over his shoulders. "Ah there you are Chan. I was wondering how long it would take you to get here since giving you the direction on cellphone."

"It was you're fault in the first place that I got lost Oliver."

Katherine snickers, "She does have a point Tommy. You're driving will one day land you either in the slammer or with a speeding ticket."

"Aw man why is it when you get two beautiful women in you're house they tend to band together to bite you in the rear?" Oliver teases noticing the quiet seriousness in those dark eyes. It was obvious that something changed he wasn't sure if Cassie was pissed at him because of his driving or if he had done something else that had unsettled her.

Katherine glances at her watch and winces, "Tommy I gotta go. I am late to the airport to meet Trini."

Taking a quick glance at Kat he nodded in response, "Go ahead Kat I am sure I can entertain Cassie and give her a view of the house since that was the purpose of her being here."

"Hmm." Katherine picked up her purse and gave a small peck on his cheek, "Well take care then until I get back with Trini." Then flashing a smile at Cassie, "I'll be seeing you later on I hope Cassie. You just have to meet Trini I am sure you two would get along just fine." Then with a wave she was out of the front door.

The door slid shut leaving the older of the two looking at the youngest with trepidation. Sometimes Cassie reminded him of a geld one that had spirit and if treated wrongly would throw you off her back with a quick thrust of her hind leg. Even though the pink space ranger was no horse her skittishness surely reminded him of the similarities. "Cassie." He began cautiously.

"What is it Oliver?"

"Are you mad at me?" Wincing at the lack of subtleness when broaching the problem.

Flicker of emotions flew across the dainty face and Jetson whined in response, "No."

"Then?"

"It's nothing." Cassie mutters as she slid off the couch and stepped forward the leash remained where she sat, "Look Tommy maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"What?" Clearly not understanding what was going on in that complex little head.

Cassie gave him a weltering look, "Look I think maybe I shouldn't be here. I'll just leave now since you are having guests and all." Perhaps it was being childish but there was a volcanic formation of emotions that were reading to burst and a small sense of Cassie didn't understand why she was upset at seeing Katherine. After all-the woman was pleasant nice and gave her the best thing she could ever hope receiving. A place on a team that quickly formed into a surrogate family that she never even dream of having.

The Power Rangers were there for her helped her out when her biological family didn't even want anything to do with her.

"Cassie." Approaching the pink ranger slowly as to not scare her Tommy reach out slowly.

"Look Oliver." Slowly backing up until the cool surface of the window pressed into her back.

"Cassie. Is it because of Kat?" Even though he was oblivious to many things in the past he had learned the hard way to read in between the line. The petite Asian was fine until she got to his house and probably was greeted by Katherine. He seriously doubted that Katherine did anything to cause Cassie discomfort but perhaps it was because of the past. Maybe it was seeing the former pink ranger and the past affiliation she had with him that upset Cassie.

"I that is…"

Evidently it was by how the pink space ranger was reacting to his question. "Cassie you don't have too be well that is there is nothing between me and Kat." Tommy almost slipped up and said the word jealous but he knew that would rub Cassie the wrong way and since in the past he had done that by accident or stupidity as Kim use to tell him. He knew not to slip up when it came to something this important.

When he was with Cassie he tended to forget reasoning he also forgot that he had Katherine in his new home staying over. So it slipped his mind when he invited Cassie over and that even though things were innocent enough that things might appear not that way when it came to prospective significant others.

"Why are you telling me this?" Cassie asked suspiciously.

"I just want you to know. Look Cassie three people will be staying in my new home. I wanted you to see the house before them but the schedules went a bit off key." Tommy tries to explain.

Withdrawing a bit Cassie nods her head, "Alright Tiger, I believe you. Though you don't have to tell me this."

"Don't I?" Tommy whispered back, "Cassie this isn't how I planned on things that is this isn't how I wanted things to go…" Finally gripping onto her hands gentle in case she was going to jerk away he brought it to his shirtless chest. "Cassie I brought you here to ask you to live here with me."

"Excuse me?" Cassie blinked her eyes a couple of time her mouth was gapping like a trout out of water. "I think I misheard you say that you wanted me to live with you."

"I do." Was the certain reply from the older of the two, "Cassandra Chan. Would you please be my girlfriend and come live with me once you finish all you're duties as a ranger?" Giving a wink, "I know Cassie as a power ranger you have a duty but I would like you to live with me. Be with me and stay with me. Even if it isn't all the time, but at least during the time you have spared." Bringing her hand to his lips to kiss it, "Cassie you're job is dangerous I know that but please consider my request. I'll take whatever you can give me."

"You're crazy."

"I guess I am." Oliver grinned a part of him was terrified that she would refuse but it was a heavy decision. He knew that Cassie was scared of commitment but it was up to her how far along she wanted to move in this relationship of theirs. Leaning down he was going to press his lips to Cassie when he heard a bark then a growl.

Both glance down to see Jetson staring at them with disapproving looks that he was being ignored. "Jetson." Cassie drew away and Tommy let her go with a sigh.

Leaning down she petted her dog and ruffle his fur, "It's alright." She knew that Jetson was protective of her since the time she had lost him. He was such a wonderful friend and even though he love Tommy it didn't mean he wouldn't look out for her. "You silly Jetson you."

"Who needs a chaperone." Tommy ruffle his hair once again with the towel and headed to the door, "Let me put on a shirt and I'll show you around."

"Sorry about that…"

"No it's alright Cassie." Tommy glanced back, "At least I know he makes sure you're prospective suitors don't try anything with you."

The door shut and Cassie blew out the breath of air she was holding onto and fell heavily against the window. Glancing at Jetson she gave a weak smile, "Oh Jetson whatever am I going to do?"

The golden retriever just pressed against her leg and licked her hand trying to comfort her. "Don't worry I won't leave you behind."

Alice in Wonderland was a confusing metaphoric book that was filled with nonsense. It was a wonder that Earthlings were entertained with this sort of rubbish. It was indeed a work of a madman even though when he started to talk to TJ about it his opinion started to change a tad to respect for the brilliance of the author.

Still Andros could not figure out why Cassie drew him as the character Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Rubbing his hands over his face he stared at the book in his hands then closing it he stood up and peered at the view screen with a wistful sigh. He wondered what sort of character the pink ranger would have drawn for Zhane.

The silver ranger that still lay frozen in deep slumber, Zhane his friend, his comrade, and his savior. How he missed his friend he never did tell the others about Zhane. Instead he held the other in the hidden chamber he knew it wasn't right to keep the other a secret but it was personal the feelings the pain of the sudden lose of another in a mere instance. Even though Zhane was alive it didn't mean during these past two years he was awake to guide Andros or even nag him out of his misery. But Andros still held hope that Zhane would wake up.

Indeed he wondered how the others would react to the silver ranger. He also wonder what Cassie would draw Zhane as perhaps the Caterpillar or maybe the Mad Hatter. He wasn't sure anymore, but to draw TJ as a rabbit with a watch it did seem not right. After all TJ wasn't obsessive about time. But perhaps it was because the blue ranger never seem to stay still he always had something to do activities after activities. Always on the go perhaps that was what Cassie saw when she depicted her friend as the friendly hopper.

Ashley was a cheerleader one with spirit and certain qualities of a dictator. The red ranger reason also that Ashley had a commanding presence and sometimes seemed a bit spoiled in her assessment of things. Could that be the symbolism of the Queen?

As for Carlos he was a mouse one that was sleepy and silly. That was at the command of the party of tea goers. So did that mean that he was a follower or something else? He could never figure out the purpose and metaphors behind the youngest of the team.

Especially when she decided to make him into twins it did certainly hit close to comfort. He had a sister her name was Karone. Yet Cassie did not know this. She did not know that he had a relative. Could this mean that the symbolism lay somewhere else? Like there were two of him instead of one?

It was possible he was a loner before Zhane popped up and yet he also wasn't a loner when he had Zhane near him. It was complex and crazy. Yet there was also a dark side to the truth that he wanted revenge against those that took away his sister and hurt Zhane. There was too many reasoning behind why Cassie drew the image. Only way to find out the answer is to ask but it wasn't right of him either. She did not know that he went into her room. If he told her then she would know and would she feel upset with the invasion of privacy on hand?

The only question is did he really want to know why she drew the things she did? He wasn't really sure.

Standing up he glanced at his watch and noted that it was indeed late. Concern about the pink ranger even though he knew she would be staying somewhere else for tonight he wanted to at least check in with her. Tapping the COM on the bridge he signal for her. "Cassie come in."

The view screen shifted and tracked where Cassie was located at then zoomed in of her answering. "Hmm Andros?"

The red ranger raised his eyebrow at the sleep drowsy image of Cassie on a bed, "I am sorry if I've disturbed you. Just checking in on you."

A subtle yawn was covered up as the pink ranger shifted up, "Hmm it's alright Andros." It was odd that the red ranger would be bothering her at all since he was all-polite and didn't like to but into other people's business. "Is something wrong?"

"No it isn't at all um well…that is…" Andros stuttered when he noticed the a sound as a bamboo door open to reveal a man in the doorway.

"Cassie is something wrong?"

Cassie still sleep ridden grumbles, "nothing just Andros checking in." Shifting she brush her hair back.

"I am sorry Cassie." Andros mumbles softly into the COM.

"No it's alright Andros. If anything is wrong you know you can call me to talk." Cassie's smiling face appeared on the view screen even though she was looking at the watch. "Now get some sleep Andros it's late and you need rest."

A quirk of his lip Andros nods his head, "Thanks Cassie. Just take care and um say sorry to whomever it is I disturbed."

"Okay." The communication then was cut off.

Andros was reaching to turn it off when his finger paused at the movement in on the view screen.

"So no monsters to fight?" The man came closer and teased Cassie lightly.

The pink ranger shrugged her shoulder and shifted the large white shirt she borrowed from Tommy. "No it's just Andros. He is a nice guy always concern for us."

"Even so Cassie it is good that you can talk to him when he needs you."

"Yeah." Cassie quirk her lips, "Sometimes he worries me because he was how I was before well that is…"

An arm sling around Cassie shoulders and brought her into a soft hug. Andros felt like he was peeping Tom. The man's face appears he noticed it was the same man in the picture in Cassie's room. "It's good you care for Andros. By what you tell me he needs a friend just like you when you joined up with the rangers. Sometimes it is good to know that you're never alone." 

"Yeah." Cassie rubbed her face against Tommy's shoulder her eyes were already closed and she was falling asleep again. "Mmm but sometimes even if we aren't alone…" She whispered half unconscious, "we still are."

Tommy lean forward and place a gentle kiss on the ebony hair, "Ahh Cassandra you're not alone. It's pain me that I cannot break into that shell and find that little girl that is still hurting. But don't worry I'll do my best Chan." The man smiled softly as he lifted her and slid her into the bed and cover her up, "Cause you're worth it."

Andros felt his hands twitch and was started to press the button when he froze at the man looking at the wall, "Andros, you're not alone too. Not anymore."

Hands trembling at the perceptiveness he quickly pressed the blue button and cut off the communication.

Staggering he slid onto the floor and lean against the panel the red light of DECA's camera came on. "Andros are you alright?"

The stripey haired man laughs softly, "I don't know DECA. I really don't know anymore."

_To Be Continue_


End file.
